<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Chaos】 聪明脑袋 （Michael/Billy NC17） by gqyingze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925947">【Chaos】 聪明脑袋 （Michael/Billy NC17）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze'>gqyingze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CHAOS (TV 2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇的攻受是MB！！但是……其实作者我的CP是BM啊嘤嘤嘤嘤……写着写着写出了逆了自己CP的肉是肿么回事我也不知道！！！而且虽然队长是攻的那个……但是我自己看起来怎么都还像是BM啊嘤嘤嘤嘤……总之，不太介意攻受的gns就请进吧。</p><p>简介： billy接到了一个个人的任务，而Michael不知道具体内容，Billy想借此tx队长大人，然后被吃干抹净了……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Collins (CHAOS)/Michael Dorset</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Chaos】 聪明脑袋 （Michael/Billy NC17）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick一进ODS办公室的门就明显感到了气氛的不对，倒不是说他们平常有多么正常，反正ODS就没一个能跟正常沾边的人类，但是这弥漫了整个办公室的黑色气场也太过诡异了。Rick环视了一下办公室，然后说出了他今天第一句错话。</p><p>“Where is Billy？”</p><p>接着他就感受到了来自队长大人那边更加黑暗的气场和发射自Casey的“不想死还是出去躲一躲吧新人”的视线……<br/>于是小马同学立马关了办公室的门退了出去。</p><p>What the hell it is！</p><p>好吧，伟大的Dorset队长今天确实很郁卒，这种郁卒来自于早晨三点就被一通局长的电话叫醒却不是因为世界末日到了。</p><p>再说那电话也不是找他的。</p><p>他听不清电话那头的Higgins对Billy说了些什么，只能听到他用含糊的苏格兰呛胡乱应答着，然后电话中断，双人床的一边少了一个人的重量。</p><p>Billy在浴室里忙忙碌碌，似乎完全没有解释一下的意思。伟大的Dorset队长只能抱着胳膊站在一旁看着。“所以这是S级的？”“嗯哼。”</p><p>“真不知道你是怎么通过测谎训练的……”Michael无力的点了点自己的额头。看来这不是需要高度保密的任务，但是Billy还是没有任何要跟他解释一下的意思。</p><p>“亲爱的，这不是个危险的活儿，回去睡吧，明天晚上之前我就会回来的。”</p><p>Billy一边给自己脖子上拴上领带一边低下头亲了亲Michael的脸颊，他在凌晨三点半把自己塞进了整齐的西装三件套，然后就一阵风一样的出门了。各种不确定因素让Michael开始阴郁了起来。<br/>而当他比规订时间早了两个小时踏入CIA办公大楼之后，他无法控制自己做的第一件事就是动用一切资源去搞清楚Higgins那该死的个人任务是什么。</p><p>经过了二十分钟的检索之后，什么都没有。</p><p>没有恐怖袭击，没有武器走私，没有北朝鲜的间谍活动……直到他看到一条北爱尔兰共和军前女军官现在的珠宝商人到访的消息。</p><p>当然就是这个了，还能是什么呢。</p><p>Micheal知道她，Billy无数次前卧底身份中的勾搭过的女人之一。但这不是一次该死的再续前缘，因为是Higgins打来的电话，所以这是一个任务，但是Billy Asshole Collins显然不想让他知道。</p><p>Fuxk U！Collins！</p><p>他把一摞新下发的关于CIA要节能减排的文件翻的哗哗作响，无视了Rick问他要不要一起吃午饭的建议，甚至朝闲得无聊过来溜达的Blanke冷嘲热讽（通常来说那是Billy的工作）。<br/>没错他把个人情绪带入工作了，这一点也不专业，可是那又怎样？Casey会有Linda，rick会有Ferre，Michael Dorset遇到Billy Collins就是没办法专业起来，这从三年前他在雅加达把这家伙拽上<br/>飞往美国的飞机那会儿就注定了！</p><p>Michael的暴走状态结束在他接到Billy的短信的时候。</p><p>【赌两次口交你这会儿一定已经知道我在干嘛了，亲爱的。】<br/>【Fuck U，Collins】<br/>【没问题，你知道我最爱这个了。】</p><p>完全是Collins式的无耻回答，Michael的嘴角扯起今天以来第一个弧度，把手机扔到抽屉里，戴上眼镜重新开始看那些无聊的文件。</p><p>没错他是个多疑的混蛋，在遇到Billy之前就是，这直接导致了他婚姻的破裂，而Billy，简单来说他就是个会走路的荷尔蒙发射器，Michael还记得他们的事第一次被他前妻发现的时候她不可思议的表情，而那并不完全是因为她前夫跟男人搞上了。</p><p>告诉我你是怎么做到没有杀掉每一个跟他调情的人类的。Fay作出夸张的表情。他才不知道自己是怎么做到的，大概是从一开始他就知道那家伙是个什么样的货色。</p><p>他执行任务，崇拜者邦德式的间谍生活，把自己搞得像个孔雀一样用无敌笑容和狗狗眼俘获敌人，然后他会换上套头衫和夹克，和自己坐进同一辆老福特Taurus回家。</p><p>Dorset一个人开着他的老福特回到家，开门，关门，把枪放进保险柜，然后……用另一把枪指上背后那人的裤裆。</p><p>“亲爱的，你把我硌疼了。”</p><p>浓重的苏格兰腔从背后传来，Michael转过身，枪口挪到了Billy Collins的下巴上。</p><p>“我记得你说明天晚上才回来的，邦德先生。”</p><p>“我说的是明天晚上之前。另外，我可是欠你两次口交，你知道我不喜欢欠账什么的……”</p><p>Michael觉得自己没办法把枪端稳了，因为那个他今天诅咒了一天的家伙正舔着他那把9mm的Glock，用一种别提有多色情的方法。</p><p>“你是个混蛋，Billy。”“So do you。”</p><p>他跪下去，拉开Michael西装裤的拉链，开始偿还自己的债务，Michael爱这个，他爱他不时大舌头一下的苏格兰腔和他的舌头，那把Glock早被不知塞到了哪里，但总之Michael把手指插进billy被整齐打理的短发，拉扯着让自己进入的更深。Billy抬起他蓝色的大眼睛望着他，但是那注视就让他差点高潮，但是他在那之前抽了出来，颤抖的射在他那件价值不菲的黑色西装上。</p><p>“我就说你是个天才的变态。”<br/>“局里会付干洗费的。”</p><p>Michael挑起眉毛来笑了笑，然后他们开始交换亲吻，今天以来第一个正式的，火辣的吻，Michael在Billy的嘴里尝到自己的味道，在他继续探索的时候被对方拉开。</p><p>“所以，她涂Channel的唇膏？”<br/>“错，她涂xxx。”（对不起我不知道神马高级化妆品牌子……）</p><p>“你该把自己从里到外洗个干净再回来，Billy Collins”<br/>“我也这样想，不过我等不及看你妒火中烧的样子了，队长大人。”</p><p>Michael不满的挑起一边的眉毛，揪住Billy 的领带把他往卧室拉去，他们交换着亲吻，那件昂贵的西装被扯开丢在门口，Billy只解开了两个衬衫的扣子就被Michael把衬衫从头顶粗暴的扯了下来，然后他被推倒在双人床上。</p><p>“我的发型本来挺完美的……”<br/>“担心你的屁股吧！”</p><p>Billy确定自己的却需要担心那个了，因为这会儿Michael看起来真的生气了，他扯住Billy的头发向后拉，在他暴露出来的脖子上啃咬，力气大到Billy觉得会被咬断气管。</p><p>“嘿，Michael，其实我……”<br/>“闭嘴，Billy Collins。”Dorset 直起身来，跪在Billy身体两边，开始脱自己的衣服。“你失去为自己辩护的权利了。”</p><p>Billy盯着他的动作，在Michael脱下上衣的时候咽了下口水，开始在身下的床单上磨蹭自己，他把手伸向Michael刚射过一次还疲软着的阴茎，但是被Michael重重拨开。</p><p>“你还欠着我一次口交呢。”Michael扯下Billy的裤子，用审问犯人时才有的目光盯着他硬梆梆的小兄弟。“给我舔硬了，然后我他妈的才会操你，在那之前……”Michael轻轻弹了下Billy暗红的顶冠，“不许射。”</p><p>Billy知道那不会多么容易的。就像现在这样，他的嘴被Michael涨大的分身填满，下巴酸痛得像下一秒就会脱臼一样，Michael的手指粘满润滑剂，把他下身的入口玩弄的一塌糊涂，他不用看也知道，自己那里正紧紧吸着Michael的手指，他只是用手就快要把他操到射，但是每次Billy觉得自己就要高潮的时候，Michael都会准确的停下来，却又不让他真的软下去，仿佛在炫耀自己有多么了解Billy的身体。第三次把Billy从边缘拉回来后Michael终于把自己抽了出来，用被舔的湿滑的分身在Billy股间磨蹭着。</p><p>“够了，Dorset队长……”Billy扯着酸痛的腮帮子挤出一个微笑，“照顾一下劳动了一天的底层职工吧……”。</p><p>“嗯哼……这样？”Michael没费多大劲进滑进了Billy的身体，他已经做了足够多的开发，而且Billy那里就像个真正的bitch一样湿滑紧热，饥渴的索求着他。</p><p>Billy没有再继续废话下去，他得集中精力才能不在Michael干进他的同时就丢脸的射出来。Michael用他们熟悉的节奏干着他，不紧不慢又火辣无比，手指拨弄着Billy坚硬的乳头和浑身上下数不清的伤疤，他在Billy左腰很长的一道伤疤上停下来，他在雅加达得到了这个，为此差点失去一个肾，他干了蠢事，但那让Michael把他带回了弗吉尼亚。</p><p>“他们不知道这个……”Michael的手指在伤疤平滑的表面滑动，Billy睁开蒙了水雾的眼睛，盯住Michael的嘴唇。</p><p>Michael没有透露更多，他低下头吻着Billy红肿的嘴唇，漫长的，合着律动的节奏，然后他们在彼此的唇齿间怒吼撕咬，迷失在高潮里。</p><p>他们不知道Billy在被干舒服的时候像只迷糊的大型犬，仰躺着，被主人挠舒服的肚皮的那只。<br/>他们不知道Billy在弗吉尼亚的医院里醒来的时候，第一件关心的事情是他是不是少了一个肾，因为那样他“就没办法好好享受和Michael接下来的美好性生活了”。<br/>他们不知道Billy其实喜欢人字拖，套头衫和牛仔裤，而不是西装三件套。<br/>他们才他妈的不知道其实Billy并不会用跟目标睡觉来换取情报，他用不着这么没有技术含量的手段。</p><p>他们还不知道，Billy在性事之后其实很喜欢粘着人，整个人都挂在Michael的身上不起来，还用毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着他一副意犹未尽的样子。</p><p>“重死了，Billy Collins我已经陪你玩过惩戒游戏了，我知道你没跟别人睡，从你那故意弄出来的口红味道上就能知道，现在我们可以睡觉了让老年人休息一下吧……”</p><p>Michael嘟囔着，连一个指头都懒得抬，他刚来了两发，现在只想窝在别人的身边睡上一觉。</p><p>“我爱死你变态聪明的脑袋了。”</p><p>然后Billy亲了亲他的耳廓，调整了个让他不那么难受的姿势。安静的躺了下来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>